


Nice and Easy

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From “Conflict of Interest” – Season 1, Episode 2<br/>Nick:  I had to hit him.  He was touching my body, man.  I’m a nice boy.  I have my standards.<br/>Cody:  Well, you see, you explained it to me and I understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice and Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Second in my series of "Line an Episode".
> 
> All stories in the series are NOT connected and can be read individually.

It was two a.m. and The Riptide Detective Agency was just turning in from a very long, very hair-raising case. Thanks to Natalie Cramer, Nick, Cody and Murray managed to save a local politian from getting a bullet between his eyes.

Cody had tossed his clothes on the floor at the end of his bed and, with just his shorts on, sat heavily on the side of the mattress, watching Nick remove his clothes.

Remembering their conversation earlier that day, Cody smirked and moved his heavy-lidded blue eyes up and down Nick’s body. “Can I touch your body?”

Nick stopped, pants zipper midway down and slowly turned to Cody with an eyebrow raised -- the most incredulous look on his face. “What?”

“Can **I** touch your body?” Cody repeated serenely.

“What the hell are you talking about, man?” Nick chuckled nervously and finished removing his pants before tugging on a pair of sweats. He chucked his shirt with his pants towards the pile Cody had made and settled into bed, flicking the overhead lamp on and picking up his paperback.

“You said you had to hit that guy ‘cause he was touching your body. If I touch your body, are you gonna hit me?”

Nick shook his head in amusement and smirked into his book, turning to his friend. “Naw, man, I won’t hit you. I’m a nice boy, remember?”

Cody stood up and came to stand next to Nick. “You **are** a nice boy.” He grinned as Nick pitched the book onto the night stand and scooted back towards the wall, raising the covers.

Cody crawled in and settled in close to Nick, rubbing a hand over Nick’s chest. “You have standards,” Cody repeated softly from earlier, nosing Nick’s ear before sucking on the lobe.

“I,” Nick swallowed hard. “I **do** have standards.” He arched his neck, giving Cody better access.

Cody mouthed his way down Nick’s neck and bit gently on the pulse-point of his throat. “Am I up to those standards?” Cody breathed, nipping his way to Nick’s adam’s apple.

Nick reached down and lightly closed his hand around Cody’s erection. “You’re up to something, all right.”

Cody snickered and then moaned as Nick squeezed his length gently. He wriggled in Nick’s grasp as his lips made their way up to Nick’s. “Can I touch your body, Nick? Please?”

Nick groaned and flopped down on his back, releasing Cody. “Fuck, Cody, anything, please!”

“Anything, hmm?” Cody answered, kissing his way down Nick’s throat to his chest, laving each nipple before sucking the nub into his wet mouth. He moved on, teething the soft chest hairs, moving on to nip and suck on Nick’s bellybutton.

Nick arched his back, moaning. He hated that he was so sensitive around his bellybutton, but loved that Cody took great pains to kiss and lick that responsive area.

His cock was now rock hard from the stimulation and he was already reaching his peak. “C-cody, please, baby, you’re killing me.”

Cody sat up between Nick’s spread thighs and glanced down at his lover. Nick was flush from the waist up, eyes squeezed shut and fists clinched in the sheets. He slowly and gently ran a finger down the center of Nick’s chest, waiting for Nick to calm down, but not letting him calm down _too_ much. Cody leaned down and took Nick’s lips in a tender kiss, nipping at his bottom lip and lightly sucking on Nick’s tongue.

Once he was sure Nick had somewhat relaxed, he slid down Nick’s body, grasping the tops of the sweats and pulling them down and off. The cool air was like ice water and Nick’s eyes snapped open. He groaned when he saw the passion flash in Cody’s eyes as he hovered over Nick’s exposed hard length.

Cody delicately ran his lips over Nick’s cock, tongue peaking out to taste the drop at the tip. As Cody’s lips teased, his fingers caressed the root, softly stroking up and down. “You’re a nice boy,” Cody stated, lips mouthing the head. “I really shouldn’t be doing this to such a nice boy.” And Cody slowly started sliding his mouth up and off Nick. 

Nick was less than pleased with this and his hands clamped down on either side of Cody’s head, fingers digging into the blond strands. “This nice boy is gonna sock you in the face if you don’t go back to touching my body, man!”

Blue eyes twinkling in amusement as Cody sat up on his heels and looked down on his frustrated lover. “Hey! I have my standards, too, ya know!”

Nick reached out to Cody, fingers digging into Cody’s forearms. “I know, now get back to work!”

Cody chuckled and curled back down over Nick’s groin. He knew the time for teasing was pretty much over. He’d taken it as far as he probably should, so he opened his mouth and swallowed Nick down as far as he could accommodate. What couldn’t fit down Cody’s throat was massaged by his deft fingers.

Nick moaned and threw his head back, his whole body arching off the bed. Cody pulled back and coughed before he pressed down on Nick’s hips, keeping him in place.

“Sorry,” Nick mumbled, patting the top of Cody’s head in apology.

Cody answered by running his lips over the side of Nick’s cock, mustache tickling the head. It was this small touch of stiff facial hair to overly sensitive penis that had Nick erupting before Cody could return to cover his length. “Fuck, Cody! Yes!”

Cody sat back in triumph, wiping his right hand down the side of his face. He smirked down at his sated lover. “A little quick off the mark, huh, buddy?”

Nick’s loopy grin was his only answer.

Cody leaned down and brushed his lips over Nick’s. It was meant to have been a light kiss, but Nick wrapped his arms around Cody and pulled him down to lay on top of him. They both immediately fell to their sides, kissing as though it were an Olympic sport. Nick’s left hand wandered down Cody’s body only to be met with softness behind wet fabric.

Nick pulled back and stared at Cody questioningly. Cody just grinned and shrugged. “You may be nice, but I’m easy.”

Nick buried his face in the side of Cody’s neck and snickered loudly before rolling on top of Cody, pressing him down into the mattress and claiming his lips with his own.

 

Fin  
2/9/16


End file.
